


Side by Side

by justanotherblondewriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Octavia mention, becho mention, set after Diyoza and Octavia go to war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherblondewriter/pseuds/justanotherblondewriter
Summary: Another moment of silence arose and they sat there, holding each other's hands. It felt right. Neither of them had to say it aloud, but there was no place either of them wanted to be than sitting on the steps side by side.Or, the one where Bellamy and Clarke discuss the aftermath of the war and where they stand.





	Side by Side

It's dark by the time Madi finally settles into bed. Clarke had been telling her to get some rest for the last two hours, but the girl was too stubborn, too focused. She wanted to make sure everyone was settling in to the valley as comfortably as she could. It had warmed Clarke's heart to see her adoptive daughter take care of everyone, but it also filled her with a dread. A kind of dread she'd only felt once before - when she watched Bellamy and the rest of her friends fly up in that rocket towards the Ark, knowing she wouldn't see them for at least five years.

Madi wouldn't be that far away, thankfully. But as the new Commander, she would have a responsibility and duty to the people that would consume her every waking moment. She would grow up in the span of only a few short hours. it broke Clarke's heart to even think about. But it was happening, despite the fact that she wished with her entire being that she could sweep her little girl up and take her away from it all.

The steps of their home were not comfortable by any stretch of the imagination. The wood was a bit warped and there was too good of a chance at getting a splinter, but Clarke didn't want to be too far from home. Head hanging down, she ran her hands up and down the length of her bare arms. There were a handful of scars on each of them. Most of the scars didn't even have memories attached to them. It was warm out that night so she'd opted to sit outside in only a pair of pants and her tank top. The glow of the torches that glowed to her right and left held the attention of the bugs. 

She breathed in deeply, taking in the valley's familiar smell. It was so fresh, so airy. It reminded Clarke of the first time she'd stepped out oft the dropship, all those years ago. A lifetime ago, honestly.

There were people still milling about even though it had grown late. Houses still needed to be made, bodies needed burying, food needed harvesting. There was still so much to be done. But the war was over. They were at peace.

_Finally_ , Clarke thought.

She let her mind wander, traveling from thought to thought. Her eyes moved from person to person, counting how many from the bunker she recognized. There were still a few who knew her as Wanheda, their eyes gazing over her cautiously. But there were those who knew her as Clarke, waving happily as they spotted her. It was a strange mix. Even stranger to see them all in the home she'd only shared with Madi for the last six years. _A good strange, though_ , she decided.

"Clarke." The deep voice didn't startle her. She had been expecting Bellamy to find his way over to her at some point before the night had ended.

She gave him a tight smile. "Bellamy."

His own smile was thin lipped and he nodded to the spot on the stairs beside her. "Can I sit?"

"Of course."

Settling onto the step beside her, Bellamy was quiet as he got comfortable. As best he could, at least. Once comfortable, he released a soft sigh. His shoulders were hunched, head leaning forward as he clasped his hands together, his thumbs rubbing over one another. "I have so much I want to say. But I feel like I don't have the words to say it all."

Clarke knew exactly what he was feeling. She had so much to say to him as well. "I feel the same," she said softly.

His head tilted towards her, a faint smile playing on his lips. "I'm sorry."

"Bellamy, no, you do-"

He cut her off. "Clarke just listen." His hand reached out to where hers was braced on the space between them, laying over it. "I used Madi against you. I made a promise and I broke it." His eyes - eyes that had seen far too much bad and not enough good - met hers to convey all the emotions he didn't have the words for. "I am so sorry for that. I went too far and I don't blame you for leaving me back at the bunker." The chuckle he gave was sad, full of regret. "If it had been Octavia and you had done the same, I would have left too."

It felt like a minor relief, knowing Bellamy could understand why she'd made the choice she had. But Clarke had her own guilt and her own regrets. "Bellamy," her voice cracked. "I'm sorry too. We swore we'd do things together and then, we didn't. And leaving you wasn't the answer. I was just so hurt by everything. But I shouldn't have left you to your death." Shaking her head, Clarke ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I'm glad you're alive. I'm glad you're here."

"We've both made some rough decisions, haven't we?"

"We have." She wet her lips and sighed. "But I think we can get through them. We have before, right?"

Bellamy nodded, smiling. "We have."

They grew quiet. The only sound was their soft breathing and the slowing fading steps of those finally going in for the night. The work could be finished another day.

"How is Octavia?" Clarke asked, finally breaking the silence.

The man beside her jerked, as if he'd been shot. "She's...coming around. I think." He shook his head. "Actually, I don't know. I can't tell. She's so lost right now. One minute I think she's understanding everything, the next, she's screaming for blood. I hadn't realized all that she'd gone through in the bunker."

Just before the people of the bunker were set to start a war with the prisoners, Madi had stepped forward and taken control as Commander. Gaia supported her and almost immediately, the vast majority of the grounders had swore to follow wherever she'd led. Octavia hadn't taken it so well.

"She just needs time." Clarke turned her hand beneath Bellamy's, gripping his gently. "I know it will be hard and I know it will take time, but I think she's going to come out of it. She has you, doesn't she?" Her eyes seemed to glow in the dark as she smiled. "Having you has gotten her through just about everything."

He nodded, chuckling softly. "Not just me, thankfully. Niylah and her have a stronger bond than I originally thought. She's sitting with Octavia now, actually."

The news brought a genuine smile to Clarke's face. "I'm glad to hear that." Niylah was a wonderful woman. She had the innate ability to help heal those who were broken. Clarke knew that first hand. "Niylah is strong, but sweet as could be. She helped me get through a lot after Mount Weather. I know she'll help Octavia too."

Another moment of silence arose and they sat there, holding each other's hands. It felt right. Neither of them had to say it aloud, but there was no place either of them wanted to be than sitting on the steps side by side.

She didn't want to ask, but as Clarke looked down at their hands, she knew she couldn't ignore it. "How is Echo?"

Bellamy didn't hesitate. "We decided to break up." The words hanged heavily in the air between them. "We made the decision right before the battle, actually. There was just too much going on and..." He trailed off, shrugging. "I know I should feel sadder about it, but I don't feel as bad as I thought I would." Scratching his nose, he simply shrugged. "Hard to explain, I guess. I think we were together because of convenience. Not that I didn't care about her, because I did. But up there," he said, eyes drifting upwards as if the Ark was merely hovering about them, "she didn't have anyone and I did my best to connect with her. Then it just sort of all happened."

Clarke closed her eyes and inhaled. It felt like a wave of relief was washing its way down her body. Seeing the way Echo and Bellamy had been together had been hard. And a little confusing. But she'd tried her best to just be happy for her. Even though it had felt like her own chest was being torn open. "I'm sorry, Bellamy." It felt lame to say, but it was all she had.

He chuckled. "Don't be. It wasn't meant to be. And it was mutual. I think we'll be okay." He nudged Clarke with his shoulder. "But thank you."

Looking over at Bellamy, the blonde took a minute to examine his face. It had been so long since they'd been able to stay like this, unburdened by an upcoming war or battle of some sort. They weren't rushing off to stop the world from ending, or having to go on a rescue mission. They could finally just sit together and enjoy a moment's peace. And Clarke took advantage of it by committing every freckle on her best friend's face to memory.

The friend in question smiled at her when he caught her staring, but it faltered momentarily. Had Clarke's eyes always been such a dazzling blue? Without thinking, Bellamy raised a hand to cup her cheek, his thumb carefully rubbing along her cheek. Heat ran pooled in his stomach as her hand found a spot against his thigh.

"Bellamy-"

"Clarke-"

They laughed, both of their cheeks turning red. They didn't move away from one another though. "What did you want to say?" Bellamy asked, prompting Clarke for her thoughts.

"I want to be honest. About...everything. About us." She blinked, licking her lips as she gathered her thoughts. "I hated seeing you with Echo," she admitted, feeling shameful for it. "I was happy that you were happy. But it hurt. I felt replaced. Which was such a selfish thought, but it's what I felt. I wanted to hate her." Saying it aloud made her feel dumb, almost childish. She'd needed to get it off her chest. "I'm sorry."

He paused, startled by her confession. Bellamy can't be mad at her. How could he? And even if he had been, they both knew it wouldn't last long. "It's okay, Clarke. It's nothing to be sorry about." His smile grew. "You were just jealous."

"I was _not_ jealous," she said, quick to defend herself.

Bellamy laughed, his thumb picking up its gentle motion against her cheek once more. "You were definitely jealous."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "No. Definitely not."

"Oh yeah."

A sigh and her eyes fell to the side. "Fine, a little."

"Clarke," he said, waiting until she looked up at her. "I want you to know that there is no replacing you. Not to me, not to Raven, not to any of us. No one could have filled your shoes."

The words are more comfort than Clarke expected. "Thank you."

Looking each other over, Clarke didn't remove her hand from his thigh and Bellamy didn't take his hand off her face. The shared look was heavy with a deep emotion. It spoke all the words neither of them were able to convey properly aloud.

They came together slowly, as if giving the other person time to back out. Neither of them did.

And when their lips met, it felt new, but familiar. Like that cold shock of jumping into a lake you've swam in your entire life. It deepened quickly, each scooting closer to create a better angle. Bellamy's hand fell from her face to her waist, tugging her as close as he could. Clarke's hand gripped his thigh roughly as she rearranged herself on the step.

Their lips pushed and slid against each other, warm and wet and god, so fucking right.

 "Bellamy," Clarke whispered, barely pulling back far enough that she can speak.

He growled, shifting forward so that she had to lean back, hitting the porch with a soft thud. Bellamy crawled over her, both of them forgetting where they are. All that mattered was the feeling of each other. Her legs went up, wrapping around his waist as he deepened the kiss all the more, his hands bracing him above her. They were ready to keep going, but knew it had to stop before it went too far.

They pulled apart at the same time, breathless and panting. Their cheeks were flame-red. Laughing, they sat up and tried to catch their breathes. "Maybe we don't do this on my front porch."

Bellamy laughed, nodding. "Yeah, yeah, that's probably a good idea." Untangling from each other, they settle back on the step. Both of their hearts beating frantically.

"I know all the best hiding places in the valley," she offered, blatting her lashes at him. "As long as we're not gone too long."

He didn't hesitate to stand and extend his hand towards her. "You know, I've been wanting to see all the best hiding places."

Her smile turned into laughter. "Oh, you have? Then you are in luck." She took his hand and let him help her to her feet.

Tugging at his hand, Clarke didn't let it go as she led him towards a cluster of trees not too far off. There was an apparent skip in their steps, but they weren't rushing. It felt like they had all the time in the world. And maybe this time, they did.


End file.
